As semiconductor manufacturing process technology develops, the size of a transistor is decreasing, and thus, more transistors may be integrated on a semiconductor device. For example, a system-on-chip (SOC), which refers to an IC including all elements of a computer or other electronic system in one chip, has been widely used in various applications. Further, as the performance of an application is improved, a semiconductor device including more elements of the system may be needed.
Meanwhile, as the size of transistors integrated on a semiconductor device decreases, the process of manufacturing a semiconductor device has become challenging. For this, in addition to an advance in the semiconductor manufacturing process technology, a design for manufacturing (DFM) for considering a semiconductor manufacturing process in designing a semiconductor device and using an easier semiconductor manufacturing process is important.